Seize the Day
by Princess Vengeance
Summary: A clinging story abt teenagers and life... A7x fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Seize the Day **

**By: Princess Vengeance**

**Prologue**

Zack Baker was a normal 18-year-old boy. He was in a band, was covered in tattoos, had a girl friend and he didn't plan on going to collage…okay well maybe not completely normal. Matt was Zack's best friend. He was lead singer for their band Avenged Sevenfold, He was dating Helana. Brian was another one of Zack's friends. He played lead guitar while Zack played rhythm. Jimmy was the drummer and he was the all around comedian of the group. He was always happy. Johnny was the bassist and he always seemed to get the ladies. Every one in the band always had long period relationships but not Johnny. He wanted see how many other fish were in the sea. Helana was also 18. She and Matt had been together since the 6th grade. Lastly, there was Pheobie. She was 16 and was Helana's younger sister. She had beautiful brown eyes like chocolate. Her skin was the color of caramel. She got along with her sister most of the time but to her Helana's friends were just asses. But that was fine with her, she lived with it.

**Pheobie's Point of View**

I went downstairs. The music was blaring. My parents were both away on their annual trip to England. They would not be back in a month and as always Helana took advantage of our parents' absence. She was throwing another one of her parties.

I strolled over to the fridge to see if I could get some water…Never mind… of course, I couldn't. The fridge was packed with beer. I went to go look for my sister. Teenagers everywhere. They were making out on the couches, shooting up, downing beer. This was so illegal.

"Leave it to Helana," I mumbled to myself. I went upstairs and opened my sister's bedroom door, only to find her and Matt making out half-naked on her bed. I quickly shielded my eyes before I saw something I was sure I didn't want to see.

"Get out!" she said as she stormed over and slammed the door in my face.

"So much for a drink of water," I mumbled to myself. I went back down stairs to see if I could at least turn down the music. I mean seriously I don't want to be a stick in the mud but come on. It's almost 12 o' freaking clock. The cops will be here anytime soon and let's just say things won't end very well for either Helena or me. I got to the stereo. Zack also known as Zacky Vengeance was blocking it.

"Zack move!" I tried to yell over the music but that was useless. The speakers made the music deafening. "What?" he mouthed. Zack pulled me into the bathroom and closed the door.

"What do you want bitch?" Zacky questioned rudely with a smile on his face. I was used to the unnecessary name-calling. All of Helana's friends were jerks to me.

"Could you please turn down the music?" I pleaded, "I'm trying to do my homework."

Zack looked at me in a way that made me feel as if he knew I was lying.

"I'm sure I could …But I won't. Does that work for you?" His smile turned into a grin. "But tell you what. I want to get out of here and I'm sure you do too so let's go get something to eat or go some where."

I was stunned.

"Are you being nice to me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Um…no…Now get in the car bitch." We cut through the immense crowd and headed for his car. While backing out of the drive way I knew Zacky was staring at me. I had always had a crush on him. His green eyes had a shade you would only see once in your life. His silky black hair came into his face and off to the side. He had a bridge nose ring and two lip rings. Many people thought he was the cutest one in the band. Duh! Only a stupid person could say he wasn't. (this is Pheobie's opinion. Not mine I love all the guys so could u Syn gates fans and Johnny lovers not egg my house?) We pulled up to a near by 7/11.

**Zacky's Point of View**

As I walked next to her, I noticed how hot she looked. Her curly black hair shone in the moonlight. I had always had to admire her from a far. Too bad, she would never know how I felt about her. Helana was one of my best friends and I couldn't risk loosing her because of some screw up with her sister, and plus, I had a girlfriend, Tasha.

We stepped into the brightly lit store. I had to squint a little just to be able to see. It was also deserted but that made sense. It was almost midnight and I'm sure all the normal people in the world were tucked away in their beds.

"What do you want to eat bitch?" I asked her.

"Nothing I just wanted to get out of that hell hole." There was a silence.

_Trying to keep our figure are we?_ I thought to myself. I couldn't help but smile. We sat at an empty table.

"So how's school going?" I asked trying to start some conversation. She looked me in the eye.

"Why do you call me 'bitch'? Why do you and the guys hate me so much?" I thought about what to say for a second. I didn't want to seem stupid.

"Because you're my best friend's little sister…." Yeah…that was stupid. We stayed talking about nothing, about the weather, about music. Nothing important. Therefore, I decided we should head back over to the house. We walked in to find the place completely trashed. Jimmy, Brian, Johnny and Matt all had garbage bags full of beer bottles and cans. They were cleaning up the aftermath.

"Where the hell were you? Helana is looking all over the place for you, Stupid slut!" Matt as always was taking his sexual frustrations out on Pheobie.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's not nice." I separated the two. I gave Matt a wide grin. "Well night-night bitch it's bed time for you." I ordered her up stairs. She gave me a demented little look. "Would you like it better if your sister came home and told you?" I said this trying to sound threatening. She shook her head no and headed up stairs.

**Matt's Point of View**

"So where did you go with _her_?" I asked Zack a large smirk on my face.

"Nah dude it wasn't like that," He laughed back "I was just bored so I went to get something to eat; the _little duckling_ just had to tag along." We all kept at clearing away the junk on the floor. My feelings toward Pheobie were strange. She was like a sister to me…kind of. If she ever got hurt, I would help her because I loved her sister and because she was _like_ a sister to me. Yet I couldn't help acting like an obnoxious jerk around her. It was hard to explain. Helana suddenly walked through the door.

"Is she here?" she asked angrily.

"Yeah she's upstairs sleeping," I walked over and held her. "Don't bother getting angry she just tagged along to get something to eat with Zack." I kissed her lightly on the cheek.

She then grabbed a bag and started to help with the rescue effort of her living room. My feelings for Helana were certain though. I loved her. I always have. She was my light on a rainy day. If she weren't alive or around my life would be pretty damn cloudy.

**The Next Day**

**Zacky's Point of View**

I packed up my Schecter custom guitar. Matt and Helana were talking in the corner laughing. Helana approached me smiling. Oh boy…

"Hey Zack do you think you could pick Pheobie up from school today? I would but Matt said, 'he had a surprise'…and you know how I just love surprises!" she gave me the _Pretty Please…You are my best friend look_.

"Okay..." I said in a disappointed tone of voice.

"Thanks Hun!" she hugged me as her and Matt walked out the door. I wasn't disappointed at all. I grabbed the keys and ran out to my car. As I approached the ole' Huntington Beach High School I remembered all the good times we had there; Matt and I getting drunk on the brakes, Jimmy running around terrorizing everyone, including me. Good times…good times. I spotted Pheobie and honked the car horn. She came over.

"Where's Helana?" she examined the inside of the car.

"She told me to pick you up." I peered at the sunlight. Pheobie stared at me for a while. "Well get in!" We drove back to her house. I expected her to her to get out of my car, but instead when I looked over she was sleeping soundly. I did not want to wake her up so I stepped out of the car, opened her door and began the process of bringing her into her room. It took longer than I expected but I finally worked my way upstairs and laid Pheobie on her bed. I decided I'd get some beer and watch TV in her room for a while.

**1 hour later**

I began to slowly fall asleep. I woke myself up just in time and thought: _I could sleep here on this lumpy ass couch…or I could go on over to "Princess Pheobie's" bed and make things a little more interesting. _(See kids, this is why grown-ups tell you not to drink when you get older). I staggered along over to her bed and flopped down next to her. _Wow, she is one hell of a sleeper if she couldn't feel that_. I closed my eyes. Dark.

**Pheobie's Point of View**

I woke up. Was I dreaming? There was Zacky right in front of my eyes. I just laid for a couple seconds in awe. I leaned over and touched his face. As soon as my fingers touched his face, he woke up, and Helana walked in. "What the fuck!" They both screeched.

Watch out for part 2.

Copyright ©2007

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without the permission of Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved


	2. Chapter 2

**Seize the Day **

**By: Princess Vengeance**

**Helana's Point of View**

My jaw dropped. What the hell was one of my best friends doing in bed with my baby sister? Why was she touching him?

"What the fuck is going on in here?" I repeated.

Zacky stood up.

"It's not what it looks like I swear." He walked towards me.

Suddenly the rest of the guys appeared behind me. They were all, like me, gawking at the sight.

"Then what the hell is it Zack?!" My blood was boiling.

"I brought her home…she was sleeping and I put her here…I-I guess I got drunk…" Zack started.

"You're such a perv!" I didn't even want to here his lies. I stormed off into my room. A few minutes later Matt knocked on the door and walked in.

"Babe," I turned away from him, "They didn't do anything. Zack told me it all. It's kind of long but…." for the next couple of minutes Matt explained what had happened between Zack and my little sister. I understood. All of a sudden, I felt bad. I couldn't believe I had just exploded like that on one of my best friends. I wanted to apologize.

"Is he still here?" I asked Matt tears brimming in my eyes.

God was I pathetic.

"No. he left." I was also sorry I exploded on my baby sister. I loved her so much, with all my heart. Yet I knew she hated me. Then again…could I blame her?

**Brian's Point of View**

I felt bad. What had just happened seemed so…ugh. I didn't tell anyone but I really liked Pheobie. It was sad to know that everyone in our little circle just hated her guts. She sat on the couch alone just watching TV in the living room. I grabbed two beers for her and me. I sat on the other couch adjacent from her.

"Here," I placed the can in front of her "It'll make you feel better. She looked at the can as if it grew a head and was about to start talking to her.

"I don't drink." She pushed the can aside and looked away from me.

There was a moment of silence, I moved closer to her and looked her in the eye.

"Pheobie…I just want you to know I don't hate you. I wanna…well…this may sound corny…but be friends." I gave her a warm smile. She then did something I was not expecting. She hugged me. I hugged back tightly. She was so warm if was as if you could feel her friendliness…if that even made sense. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Zacky's Point of View**

**Zack's house 2 hours later **

I sat shirtless and gently swayed side to side in my computer chair. I was reading the myspace message for the fourth time still trying to understand its obvious meaning. It was from Tasha, The supposed love of my life. It read simply:

_Dear Zack,_

_Today I got my acceptance letter to Harvard. I am so excited. However, Harvard is in Connecticut. I'd be leaving all of my friends and family back home in Orange County. I'm so sorry it had to end this way but we can't be together. It's not fair for you or me to have to live in a long distance relationship for the next 4 years. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive and forget me. I'll always love you._

_Natasha;_

I could not believe my eyes. Today had to be the worst day of my life; I was dumped, embarrassed, and all in one fucking day.

**-cell phone rings-**

I reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hey Hel, I'm really sorry about today. I was- who told you? Ok well…party at your house? I'm there." I hung up the phone, threw on a shirt, headed out the door, and drove off to Helana's house. _Nothing like booze and babes to get a bitch off your mind._

**Brian's Point of View**

**Helana's House Party**

I squeezed my way through the massive crowd in the living room. I was trying to find Jimmy, or Pheobie, or anyone to just chill out with. This party was a complete drag. Just then, I ran into somebody I didn't think I'd see. Natasha Elingfield, Zack's girlfriend… (Well ex). She was one of the richest girls in Orange County. Her father owned half the hotels in town. She was supposed to be getting ready to go off to college.

"What are you doing here," I said into her ears.

The music blared from the sound systems.

"I heard there was a party so I came!" she was drunk. Really drunk. Just then, some guy emerged from the corner of the room. "Hey baby," she said as she began kissing his neck. I looked at her confused and nauseous. "Oh Brian, this is my new boyfriend," she giggled as she ran her fingers through his hair. They started "dancing" to the music and suddenly I was watching a show I did not want to see. I began to walk aside but All of a sudden, I notice Zack. He was about 5 feet away just glaring at Tasha. He then got up and rushed upstairs.

Pheobie's Point of View

I scratched my head. This equation just didn't work. I lay on my belly doing homework on the bed. I turn the page of my math book. Suddenly the door bust open, it was Zack. He had a burning look in his eyes. I watched curiously as he walked over to the other side of my room, sat on my bright pink couch and turned on the TV.

"What are you-," I began.

"Shut up and get me a beer," He snarled. I didn't have a clue what could piss him off all of a sudden. Every thing had gotten resolved with my sister earlier. It was all a misunderstanding. So what was wrong now? I didn't feel like having to watch him go through a spas attack so I decided to do what I was told.

It took me at least 20 minutes to work my way through all of the stoned teenagers and get to the fridge. When I finally got there I decided to take a _few_ beers upstairs. Zack would probably want more.

When I finally got back upstairs I found Zacky just sitting there mindlessly watching my TV. I handed him the beer and he gulped it down. A few beer cans later and I was now lying down on my bed. My legs were like jello. That alcohol was some powerful stuff. Zacky was lying next to me. He was even more drunk than I was. We laid there for about another 30 minutes. I looked over at Zacky again. If my legs had cooperated, I probably would have jumped because Zacky was now lying mere millimeters away from my body. He reached over and touched my face. I froze. I couldn't believe what was happening. Less then a few moments later, there was no way to describe what I was feeling. Passion ran through my veins as I felt his body press against mine. It was the best feeling in the world. It was short but real. Very real.

**The next day**

I woke up just in time to see Zack quickly get back into his clothes. He looked over at me, but avoided contact with my eyes.

**Johnny's Point of View**

**A Few Days Later**

We were all at my house trying to figure out our songs. I looked over at Zack. He was staring again, at Pheobie. They had been doing this ever since... Ever since we all found them…you know. I sensed that something was going on but I wasn't just about to open my mouth and butt into their little love fest. I grabbed my bass from the case and Jimmy and I started jamming primes together.

**Narrator**

Johnny thought right. Zack and Pheobie did have a _thing_ going on. (But it was secret of course). They met after school and hung out. Zack began acting really nice to Pheobie around the guys. Pheobie walked into the kitchen to get a beer. (That is right this once above the influence teen is now on the verge of alcoholism) Zack followed her. When out of sight Zack gently got behind Pheobie and grabbed her at the waist. He then began softly rubbing his face against hers. All of a sudden, Brian walks into the kitchen.

"Um….am I interrupting?"

Oh Fuck.

Watch out for part 3!

Copyright ©2007

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without the permission of Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved


	3. Chapter 3

**Seize the Day Part 3**

**By: Princess Vengeance **

**Zacky's Point of View**

I was frozen with fear as I stared at Brian. Two days ago, Matt and Helana both gave me _a talk_. They said I should not and could not involve myself with Pheobie. She was too _goody-goody._ They said I would ruin her. Brian smiled and walked towards us. I let go of Pheobie and backed away.

"I knew something was going on between you two." His smile was turning into a smirk as he wagged his finger at the two of us.

"Brian _please _don't tell Helana about this… She just can't know. I really like Zacky and you said we were friends. If we're friends…don't tell." Pheobie looked Brian in the eyes. His expression then changed and he rolled his eyes disappointed.

"What ever," he said and headed back to the living room. My heart began to gradually slow down. Pheobie and I spent a long time staring at each other. Not the good _oh you're so sexy _looks. They were the bad _we're fucking caught _looks. Eventually we went back into the living room…separately.

**The next Day**

**Pheobie's Point of View**

I quickly walked down the stairs to answer the door, I knew it would be the guys so I quickly answered it. They all (as usual) walked in as if they owned the place.

"Go get your sister bitch," Johnny sneered. I ignored him and continued to waited for Zacky to walk through the door.

"Hey Zack," I said in my normal friendly voice.

"Hello bitch." He paused as if he was thinking about something and then said, "And just to let you know my name is Zacky…not Zack." He walked over to the area with the rest of the guys. Ok, I thought. Zacky had not called me bitch in…a while.

"Nice one Zack," Jimmy said as he hi-5ed Zacky. Zacky hi-5ed and gave an unmeaning smile back. Helana hoped down the stairs.

"Hey guys!" she waved to all the guys. "Hi baby," she said as she literally jumped on top of Matt. Just then, the door rang again. Helana went over and answered it. She pulled the person into the house.

The person was a slim and gorgeous brunette. Her hair was let down in a river of flowing auburn. She wore a pair of ripped jeans and a Metallica shirt.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Schyler." Helana announced giving Zacky a twisted little smile.

Everyone greeted her…except for me. I didn't like this Schyler girl. I don't really know why… I mean I guess she was cool when she started playing "Welcome to the Jungle" on her electric guitar. She was also cool when she was showing us all how to drink shots the "right" way. She was cool to everyone. But not me.

Over the course of the night, Zacky and Schyler got extremely close. I had no idea where I stood. As soon as the gang began starting up another rousing game of Guitar Hero III, I pulled Zacky aside.

"What do you want bitch?" he said his smile bigger than ever.

"What is your problem? What is up with the bitch thing? Moreover, why are you all over her like that? Zack, where the hell do I stand?" I spoke with intense feeling. How could things get so fucked up? Two days ago he was fucking me in the back of his car so what was the big difference now?

"Well, for one you are a bitch…so deal with it…two, you don't own me. I could do _anything_ I want with her." With these words, he headed back over to Schyler and pulled her tightly into his arms. This was just too much…I needed some air. I walked out the door…not that anyone even noticed.

**Schyler's Point of View**

**Schyler's House**

It was late that night and Zack was at my house. I didn't even know this guy. All I knew was that I liked him… ALOT. I reached over and started playing with his hair. He was so freaking gorgeous, made me want to fuck him right then and there. He started playing with my hair in a sort of mimicking way. We both laughed for no real reason. There was I pause. I stared into his eyes and he did the same to me. I slowly started to reach over and started to un-zip his sweatshirt. He leaned over and started kissing me. Soon kissing turned into making out…and making out into…yah know. It was the longest most meaningful thing I had ever felt. He slept over that night and the next one after that. On the third night, he gave me a ring and said he loved me. Although we had just met I really didn't care. Zack was perfect.

**Pheobie's Point of View**

I sat on the couch watching Titanic with Brian. Yeah I know what your thinking: That's so tacky. You could've at least watched something with Tom Cruise. I agree it was kina cheesy but that's okay. Brian was the only friend I had to hang out with now, ever since the loss of Zacky to that…Schyler person. She was just so…GRRR. I didn't even want to think about her. I grabbed Brian's Guinness right out of his hands and started consuming the liquid.

"I thought you didn't drink!" Brian laughed aloud. Brian and I had grown to be close friends. He was sleeping over tonight while Matt slept over upstairs. Actually, I wouldn't even say that Matt was sleeping over. He slept here pretty much night so what's the point?

**about 3 hours into the movie **

"I'll never let go Jack…I'll never let go" Just then the music started to play…and Jack slowly sank to the bottom of the icy sea. This part always got me. Uncontrollable tears began to stream down my face.

"Awe…my poor baby…" Brian made a face and hugged me. We both laughed. He looked into my eyes in a way that made me feel all tingly inside. The good kind of tingly. I looked away from him.

"You know that Kate Winslett girl looks a lot like a red-headed Madonna." I quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah and you know…you look really sexy," He said seriously staring at me. I froze. What was that supposed to mean? He moved really close to my face and kissed me. It was so real. It was a real kiss. I kissed back and things got hotter.

That's when it came to me. If Zacky wanted to fuck around with my heart I'd fuck around with his…and I'd do it with some one I liked.

Watch out for Part 4!

Copyright ©2007

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without the permission of Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved


	4. Chapter 4

**Seize the Day Part 4**

**By: Princess Vengeance **

**Pizza Night**

Zack glared across the room at Brian and Pheobie. Resentment or anger? He was the one who let Pheobie go…You see the whole gang knew two things.

Zack was with Schyler.

Brian was with Pheobie.

Zack stroked the small of Schyler's back. Pheobie now gave him an exasperated smile. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to get her jealous. But it wasn't going to work.

**Helana's Point of View**

I was pleased. Zack was with my friend Schyler and Pheobie with Brian. Now we can all live happily ever after right? Don't get me wrong though, it wasn't that I didn't want Pheobie to be with someone she liked…I just did NOT want her to be with Zack. Anyone but Zack. Zack isn't exactly what you may call perfect boyfriend material. Schyler was tough. She would get over it but not Pheobie. Pheobie is like glass, if you're not careful you may drop her and she'll shatter. I was not about to let my little sister go through that. By now Pheobie, Zack, Brian and Schyler all looked as if they were going to murder each other.

"…Um hey Schyler, wanna go get some stuff to eat?" I asked jerking her off the couch.

"But we're eating pizza…." She mumbled.

"Hey Pheobie your coming too." I ordered pulling both her and Schyler out my front door.

The guys were silent.

We all sat at an empty table at the diner down the street. At first it was silent. Words were spoken with eyes. I hate you. He's mine. Go burn. Can you believe all of this was over Zack? I sighed,

"Ok Schyler before you came along Zack and Pheobie had a thing…," before I could finish…

"We did not! We were just friends! We still are…," anyone could tell that Pheobie was lying.

I stared her down. What did she even see in him? I mean sure he's a nice friend but I've seen how he treats girls the he's gone out with. The only reason Zack even has girlfriends are for sex and to look cool. He didn't know the meaning.

"Well the point is I just thought I'd fill you in." I finally spoke, my eyes fallen on Schyler again.

Schyler looked me in the eyes.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" She questioned with a look of 'he's mine now so back of bitch' targeted on Pheobie. I opened my mouth to reply but once again I was interrupted. "Look I'm sorry that things didn't workout with you and Zack but I'm with him now and hope you can respect that." Pheobie was too polite to say anything or stick up for herself. The next 10 minutes were awkward and silent. So I took them both back to my house. Did we accomplish anything?

**Brian's Point of View**

Zack and I seemed to be getting along great now that the girls were out of the house. It was like old days. Best of Buds sittin on the couch jamming guitars together and drinkin beers.

"Oh my God we were so fucking stupid," Zack laughed as we remembered one crazy night we had at Central Park a few years back. Him, Jimmy and I all got really drunk and just ran around the park naked…then some gay dude started hitting on Jimmy but that is a different story.

Suddenly, the girls walked through the door. Helana and Schyler were the first to walk in with Pheobie following behind.

"Hey baby," I hugged Pheobie and kissed her on the forehead. I could see Zack out of the corner of my eye, and trust me he wasn't happy. With my hand on her waist I led her over to the other couch and sat with her. Zack got up.

"Hey Hel…" his expression completely changed and he grabbed Schyler's hand. "Can me and Schyler borrow your room for a bit?" His grin was so wide you could see all his dazzling white teeth. It was times like these that made me really hate Zack.

"Um..." Helana had a worried expression when she looked over at Pheobie, "Sure…but don't mess anything up." Now Schyler was smirking two. They both rushed up the stairs and slammed the door to Helana's room shut.

For the rest of the night all we really did was get drunk. Helana wanted to throw a quick party but I objected. I wanted to spend a little alone time with Pheobie. After a couple more drinks I grinned and whispered into Pheobie's ear. She smiled and I took her hand in mine.

"Where are you two going?" Jimmy asked, his speech was slurred and hard to understand.

"To bed." I answered for both of us.

**The next morning**

I opened my eyes and smiled. I was looking right into the eyes of Pheobie. I couldn't remember what had happened the night before. We were now both in Pheobie's bedroom just holding one another and staring into each other's eyes. She smiled back at me and I pulled her closer for a kiss.

**Schyler's Point of View**

I looked out the window and watched the cars go by. Zack and I were pulled over by a cop just 5 minutes ago. I knew it had something to do with the fight we got into this morning. The fight about Pheobie. The fight that caused him to go 120 down the highway. The fight that caused him to hate me. The cop talked to Zack and handed him a ticket. After she left Zack and I were in the car for a couple more moments. We both said nothing.

When we were finally at my house we still said nothing. So he REALLY was mad!? Well news flash So was I. Sure I called him a man-whore, worthless piece of shit and other things I didn't even want to think about. But he also called me a slut, a cunt, a bitch, the list goes on. If he still loved that little shit face then why was he fucking me? Why was he wasting my precious time? I had a right to ignore him, he on the other hand didn't. I walked out of the car and slammed the door. As soon as I was a foot away he began to seed off. Oh yeah it was over. I threw the ring at his car. He didn't even stop. He just kept on going.

**Pheobie's Point of View**

I sat on the living room couch, Heineken can in my hand. Thinking. I was the luckiest girl in the world! I had Brian, the guys were finally starting to get a tad nicer to me (all except Zack) and things were going pretty well in my life. School was great and when she wasn't out at a party or with the guys me and Helana actually sat down and talked! Life was pretty good.

Zack opened the door and walked in. I rolled my eyes suddenly annoyed by his presence.

"They all left." I didn't even look up. The guys and Helana all went out to the movies. I decided to stay home. I don't even know why. Zack must have not heard because he walked over to the mini fridge in the corner, grabbed a beer, and sat next to me.

"Cheers!" He said motioning me to join. I was baffled.

"To what?" I held my can up.

"To Bitches" He laughed at his own joke that wasn't really even funny.

**not too long later **

As always things were taking an unexpected turn with Zacky. As he lay on top of me and caressed my back, I embraced him at the next. I slipped off my shirt and he took off his. My hand ran through his silky hair. I knew I had to stop. But I just couldn't…Wouldn't. He was my drug and I was his addict. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't stop. While I lay there, Zack's body forcing down on mine, I pray. Please don't let Brian come here. Not yet.

**Zacky's Point of View**

As I ran my hands up and down her voluptuous curves I thought. I really didn't give a fuck about her or Brian. Helana didn't even run trough my mind right now. This was what the world got. An hour later I pushed her off of me. I stood up and put my clothes back on. I looked down into her deep brown eyes. Then I left. What was this feeling?

**Brian's Point of View**

**That night**

I got home (his home) and logged on to myspace. No new messages. I posted my daily blog. This one of course was about Pheobie. They pretty much all were. Suddenly, I remembered what I was planning to do. I ran down the stairs.

"Mom," I called.

"Yes Brian?" My step mother answered.

Even though she wasn't my mother she was the closest thing I had. When I was one my _real _mother walked out on my dad and I. When I was 3 I met my step mom and she has raised me ever since.

I pulled the promise ring out of my pocket. It was a diamond on a silver band. It was much like an engagement ring but Pheobie was 16. So I decided to make it a promise ring. I couldn't wait until she turned 18 so I could whisk her away and get married and have kids. She was so perfect and I couldn't wait.

"It's beautiful!" My mother exclaimed "Is it for Pheobie?" I nodded my head. She smiled proudly and explained to me what to do.

**A week later**

**Pheobie's Point of View**

It was just another day. Zack was over in my room and we were doing the _usual_. It wasn't that I was a slut. It also was not that I didn't love Brian. Do you know what it is like to be madly in love with two people at once? How is it even my fault it turned out this way? No matter how much I loved Brian I could never deny the fact that I still loved Zack. I lay there not saying anything. Just lying in Zack's arms. I lay there still.

"What the fuck is this?!" Brian exclaimed when he opened my door. A small box dropped from his hands.

Watch out for part 5!

Copyright ©2007

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without the permission of Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved


	5. Chapter 5

**Seize the Day part 5**

**By: Princess Vengeance**

**Brian's Point of View**

This was not happening. I closed the door. This was not happening. That is what I had to tell myself. However, deep down in my breaking heart I know…This is happening. My girlfriend and my best friend. A fucking classic.

I started down the stairs and quickly headed out the door. I was just about to open my car door and hop in, when the pain and heartbreak I was just feeling melted away. Instead, my heart began racing as the burn of fury swelled up inside of me. Out of the house ran Zacky (yes he had clothes on…people ask me about this a lot lol). He was such little pussy.

"Syn, I am sorry dude, it's not what it looks like-" he was going to start his same old speech. The thought of just breaking him ran through my head. How could Pheobie take my heart and rip in two after I felt so sorry for her? And Zack my best friend for years just decides that he has to get every girl he wants…Thinking these thoughts made the whole world around me spin. I lost it. I lunged at him and hurled a nice round fist in his face. Blood began to stream down his nose. Suddenly he grabbed me and socked me in the stomach. We were in a swirling whirlwind of dust. Just then, I felt strong hands holding me back. Jimmy was holding Zack. I turned around to look right at Matt.

**Pheobie's Point of View**

I'm pathetic, A user, A slut. I sobbed shaking. I held the diamond ring in my hand. A note next to it read the simple words: I love you. I wailed harder.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Helana stormed in her eyes red and puffy from crying also. "I WARNED YOU. I FUCKING WARNED YOU. I TOLD YOU HE WOULD RUIN YOU. YOU HAD THE BEST FUCKING THING IN THE WORLD AND YOU HAD TO BE A LITTLE FUCKER AND FUCK IT UP." She was turning pink. She put her back against the wall and slid down. I bent over and hugged her. I should have listened. Why didn't I listen? Unexpectedly, a vision of my parents popped into my head. Oh, how much I missed my mother. She'd know exactly what to do, she always did.

**Zack's Point of View**

**One hour later**

I sat silently as Helana held a bag of frozen peas on my shining black eye. Pheobie was on the other side of the kitchen rubbing an ice cube on Brian's busted lip. Brian didn't even look at her. He still had a look of pure pain and disgust on his face. And of course, Pheobie was STILL crying. Was she upset about Brian or upset about getting caught? I will admit it: I lied. I cared about her… A LOT. I wouldn't go through all of this trouble if I didn't. She was so beautiful and sweet. I did not deserve her. But if I could not have her….neither would Brian. It was simple as pie.

Pheobie backed away and allowed Brian to hop down from the counter and walk over to the couch. The rest of the guys sat in front of the TV. Everything and everyone was silent. Pheobie sighed and slowly walked upstairs. I watched her. Helana then patted my leg to signal that I was done. She turned her back and I promptly and soundlessly headed upstairs.

**Helana's Point of View**

Today was a nightmare. A fucking, sucking nightmare. My two best friends almost beat the living shit out of each other all over my little sister. Why did it have to come to this? I looked over to Brian his sad face made me want to burst out in tears again. His scowl made it seem as if his cheery beam of a smile would never come back. Then I thought about Zack. Although he may seem like a jerk, he is one of the nicest and funniest guys in the gang. Now thanks to Pheobie he was a conniving, little selfish bitch. Zack. Where was Zack?

"Where's Zack?" I asked looking around. We all knew where he was. Upstairs. Fucking _her _again. I was getting sick of this shit. I got off the couch and walked up the stairs. I got to Pheobie's room and opened the door. She sat in front of her TV, beer bottle in her hand. I looked around in the room as she glared at me. Zacky wasn't there, surprisingly. I closed the door and headed back down.

**Pheobie's point of View**

As soon as the door clicked shut, I ran over to my bed. I helped Zack crawl from underneath it. He stood up. Zack held me and tried to start our whole little affair up again. Like I said before he was like a drug, and I was the addict. I couldn't stop but I knew I had to. I pulled away from him.

"Zack, you ruined my life." He stared at me in disbelief. "Get out." For about a minute, he just stood there. Staring. Like a fucking hypocrite. He went over to my window and opened it. He took one last disturbing look at me and climbed down the rusty fire escape. I walked back over to the TV. I finished the bottle of beer I was drinking. And another and another after that. The door opened.

"Helana …get out!" I stammered my speech and vision slurred. It wasn't Helana though. Brian walked into my room. He was still avoiding my eyes. "Hey….you…" I pointed a wavering finger at him. He ignored me and walked over to my bed. He pulled from underneath it my secret stash of beer that no one (except him and Zack) knew about. I didn't fully understand what he was doing. He picked up the two crates of beer and carted them out the door.

"Fucking addict." He mumbled as he walked out and slammed the door. After that, everything went black.

Watch out for part 6!

Copyright ©2007

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without the permission of Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved


	6. Chapter 6

**Seize the Day part 6**

**By: Princess Vengeance **

Yesterday was one hell of a day for the teens in Orange County. Zack called Brian on his cell.

"Hey." Brian answered the phone.

"Hey…about yesterday…" Zack started.

"Let's forget it. I mean we've been friends forever…Bros before hoes right?" Brian and Zack both laughed at his pathetic copy of a transformers line.

"So party at Keith's house, are you going to go?" Zack asked invitingly.

"Hell yeah!" Brian closed the deal. They both said later, and hung up the phone.

**Pheobie's point of view**

I searched desperately, in the cupboards under the counters.

"Where the fuck did that irritating little cunt put my beer?!" I yelled aloud in frustration. The scream I just bellowed caused my head to pulsate. The door opened and Helana walked in. I glared over at her. I knew she knew where my stuff was. "Where the fuck is it you bitch!?" I howled out at her.

"Oh what?" she said with an arrogant lil' tone, "Your beer? You fucking addict! That's all down the drain. That's right I dumped it!" she stared at me with menacing eyes. She did this for revenge. Her and Brian. "By the way mom and dad will be home in 2 days. Just thought I'd let you know before I went to Matt's house." She then walked out and slammed the door behind her. My body began to shake and tremble all over. I had to find that beer, the school bus would be here any second. Suddenly, a loud honk came from outside.

"FUCK!" I ran out the door and onto the bus.

I climbed up the stairs and began my walk down the aisle. I spotted my best friend Julie and sat.

**Matt's point of View**

Helana sat on my lap as I massaged her thigh. We were sitting in my living room with the rest of the guys writing songs. Me, Helana, Zack, Brian, Jimmy, and Johnny. The way things should be. With out that little slut messing up everyone's lives.

"So we're all going to Keith's place later, right?" Helana confirmed. We all nodded our heads and continued to keep our eyes glued to the paper. "I'm worried about her." Helana just had to bring up the disturbing subject: Pheobie. "She drinks a lot now. Today she threw a big tantrum because I got rid of her 'stash'." I looked over at Zack. He had a guilty look all over his face knowing that he was the main reason Pheobie had started drinking in the first place. Everyone was silent. Regardless everything that happened the day before no one wanted anything bad to happen to her.

**Julie's point of View**

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked my best friend as she downed the Heineken. She was just so jittery. I thought she was going to spas out if she didn't get some alcohol in her system. I had two bottles in my backpack that I was planning to share with her anyways, but she ended up drinking them both. She needed them more than me. Pheobie wiped her mouth and made a loud burp.

"Ops, Excuse me!" She smiled embarrassed. Yup, that was the Pheobie I knew.

"So are you going to go to Keith's party?" I asked brushing my slick, long black hair off to the side of my face. Keith Jonah was a Sr. and he threw the biggest parties. Anybody who was anybody went to them.

"Of coarse I am…FREE BOOZ!" Pheobie smiled cheerfully. The bell rang loudly.

"Well see you later." We both said goodbye as we exited the lunchroom and headed for our next classes.

**Pheobie's point of View**

The music was deafening and everywhere you looked, there was some kind of alcohol. Heineken, Bud-light, Sam Adams, Budweiser. You name it. I was holding two half-full cans of Heineken and Budweiser when I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh my fucking god" I thought to myself as I watched the graduates: Matt, Brian, Johnny, Zack, Jimmy and Helana walk through the door. Why the hell were they here? To steal more of my precious beer? They did not even like Keith. They thought he was an annoying little fag. I was walking to the bathroom when Zacky spotted me. I noticed he decided to follow me. Just as I was about to open the bathroom door I felt somebody grab me from behind and pull me in.

In the bathroom was a little quieter.

"What do you want bitch?" He smiled as he used his old line. I just glared at him. I felt something coming up my throat. I couldn't swallow it. Oh my god…

"BLEEHA," a stream of vomit just came flowing out of my mouth and onto Zacky's shirt. More just kept on coming.

"What the fuck?!" he held out his hands in front of him. "Gross!" He shook the sickening liquid from his hands. I wiped my mouth with a near by paper towel and walked out of the bathroom.

**Zacky's point of View**

What the hell just happened here? Did she just spew puke all over my shirt and walk out? Who does that?? I took off my brand new shirt. Ghastly smelling liquid dripped off it. I threw the shirt into the garbage. Who was I to think that Pheobie and I could forget about yesterday's incidents? That we could start over and that I could still get my girl. Brian and I had already talked it over. He said he didn't care if Pheobie and I went out. He said he didn't care about that little slut period. He said, "She's your problem now." My problem was right. I looked at my tank top. It too had traces of the vile vomit on it. I took it off and bagged it. I washed my hands and went back out on a hunt. A hunt for a shirt, a hunt for Pheobie.

**Helana's Point of View**

I held a bottle of beer in one hand and Matt's hand in the other.

**cell phone rings**

I looked down at my phone to read the new text. _She is here_ was all it read from Brian. My heart nearly skipped a beat. Pheobie was here. Pheobie plus alcohol equals…You do the math; I'm not good at it. I told Matt what was happening and we split up to go find Pheobie.

**Schyler's Point of View**

I swayed back and forward with the music.

"So how do you like my party?" Keith smiled, prideful. He invited me to this thing for some reason. No Keith…no it isn't fun; this is the gayest fucking party I have ever been to. That's what I wanted to scream into his ears but instead I said,

"I love it!" and jumped a little up and down. Keith Jonah was the most annoying person on earth! Not to mention he had the biggest crush on me. Unexpectedly I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Schyler?" I turned around to look into the bottomless lime color of Zacky's eyes. All the memories came flooding back. Although that was at least a couple weeks ago, I could still feel my broken heart. I needed to mend it. I grabbed his head and kissed him.

Watch out for part 7!

Copyright ©2007

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without the permission of Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved


	7. Chapter 7

**Seize the Day part 7**

**By: Princess Vengeance **

Pheobie wondered senselessly around the large club like room. She wanted to just go somewhere and puke. As she searched for the door, she noticed someone was staring at her. She stumbled over to the shadowy person.

"You're watching me aren't burp you?" The light came over their way and she could make out the mystery persons face. It was Brian.

**Brian's Point of View**

I stared at her for a while. Funny how in the end the pitiful little slut needs help from her ex. Where was Zack to help her now? With out warning the little bitch collapses in my arms. I could do two things.

Leave her here to get raped or kidnapped

Take her home

Why was I such a fucking good person? I lifted her up easily and brought her through the enormous crowd and into my car. I got her in, buckled her up and I started the car up. Almost ½ a mile away from her house, she abruptly wakes up.

"Pull over" she states.

"You don't give me orders," I was still pissed off about what happened the day before. How can anyone expect a heart to heal in a day? "You're drunk and your going home." her face turned a pale shade of white.

"I need to pu-" too late. Suddenly brown and orange barf was all over my dashboard, seats and my pants. She had fucking perfect aim. I swerved a little bit, completely grossed out by what just happened.

**When finally home**

I took off her _puke pasted_ shirt, pants, and then lay her on her bed. I pulled the comforter over her and sighed, thinking of what could have been. I walked over to her bathroom and washed my hands. Then I noticed …some how…some way…her vomit was in my hair!

"Awe fuck!" I whispered. I decided the guys wouldn't be home for a while. I took off my clothes and got in the shower.

**15 minutes later **

I used some of Pheobie's hair gel and styled my hair back into the punkish look I wore often now. At first, I was made fun of…people saying,

"Syn who the fuck…what the fuck ate off your hair!?" It was annoying but I liked it. I walk out of the bathroom. Pheobie is still sleeping. Good. I take out my cell phone and press speed dial 3.

"Hello?" Helana picks up, music and voices can be heard in the background.

"I took her home."

"Oh thanks Bri..." Helana sounded surprised.

"And just incase you wanted to know she puked…every where." I looked around as I inhaled the nauseating smell. Helana said something else but I couldn't quite make it out. "Well I have to go clean out my car." I didn't know if she heard me but I had to go clean that shit out of my car before it started to set in…or worse stain!

**Zacky's point of View**

What the hell was I doing in a closet with Schyler? My ex. I'm trying to win Pheobie back and yet I'm making out with Schyler in a closet. What the fuck is wrong with me. I gently pushed Schyler away. She looked confused and I opened the closet door and walked out.

**1 hour later**

People were beginning to leave so it didn't take long for me to find Helana and the rest. When we got to Helana's house we found Brian sitting in the living room, guitar in hand, lips of deceit in front of him. All of the fans were on, I guess to air out the smell of Pheobie's vomit.

"Wow" Helana wrinkled her nose the odor still lingered.

"Yeah you should get a load of my car." Brian looked up from the song he was practicing. He looked over at me. "Where's your shirt?" he asked with an undefined expression on his face.

"Barf-Zillah up there regurgitated all over me." For some reason I have been using many big words. I really didn't know why but it sure made me look smart!

**Two days later**

**Helana's point of View**

I unplugged the vacuum and lugged it off down the basement stairs. The guys were all at their houses while Pheobie and I cleaned out ours. My parents were going to be home in any second. Without warning, the door opened and footsteps could be heard running down the second floor stairs.

"Mommy!" Pheobie called, "Daddy!" I arrived back up stairs just in time to see my dad in a warm hug with his favorite daughter. To them Pheobie was the golden child. I was the one with the _bad_ grades, _bad _friends, _and bad _mouth also of course; my curly black hair (which was identical to Pheobie's) was _bad_ too.

"Hello mother…" I greeted her.

"Hi sweetie" She sounded as if someone was going to shoot her if she didn't say that. "Did you keep your sister out of trouble, Pheobie?" Mother now was grinning at Pheobie again. Right…she kept me out of lots of trouble. I was the one who stopped her from dying of alcohol overdose and yet she was _keeping _me out of trouble. I just smiled warmly and welcomed my father.

Later, it was girt time! They as always sat us on the couch and gave us our _gifts. _For Pheobie they brought an antique like bracelet that was owned once by Princess Diana herself. Her eyes widened as they told the history behind the piece of jewelry.

"We weren't sure what to get you…" My mother trailed off as she handed me a large white t-shirt. It read: my parent's went to England and bought me this shirt. 'What the hell…' I thought as I stared at it.

**Matt's Point of View**

The guys were all sitting anxiously in my living room. I could hardly wait to tell everyone the news. In my heart, I kind of felt bad because Helana wasn't here. Today was the day parents came back so all the guys had to stay away from her house. Her parents hated us.

"Well today Larry called me" I began (Larry is their band's manager) "and he told me…well...he said..."

"Spit it out all ready spas monkey!" Jimmy interrupted.

I blinked.

"He said… THAT WE'RE GOING TO WARP TOUR!!" The entire room went ecstatic. We were all jumping from couches and yelling. All bands dream of making it big and to make it to warp tour was your first step.

**Zacky's Point of View**

I was happy. I was supposed to be happy. However, I knew if I was going to get Pheobie back, I had to tell her soon. Tell her that I loved her...again.

Watch out for part 8!

Copyright ©2007

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without the permission of Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved


	8. Chapter 8

**Seize the Day part 8**

**By: Princess Vengeance**

Zack stood at Pheobie's window. It was now or never. He took a deep breath and climbed in. (Pheobie always left her window open) She still lay in her bed sleeping. It was 6:57 on a Saturday morning. 

"Pheobie…wake up" Zack whispered. She slowly opened her eyes

**Pheobie's Point of View**

What the fuck. Why was he here? It was still dark outside and I could only see his outline and hear his soft voice.

"Oh my god Zacky," I sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes to try and see better. "What the fuck do you want?" He looked at me, and even in the darkness I could see his abysmal green eyes.

"There is only one thing I have to say," his face was for once, serious and his normal wide grin disappeared. "Pheobie, I know I haven't really done a lot of good things to you but I just want you to know I love you and I want another chance." There was a long moment of silence. I was like a deer looking into headlights. Frozen. He looked worried. "Pheobie, I love you." He repeated. My name is Pheobie…so of course I started crying. A lot. He hugged me and I gently kissed him. "I'm going to be the best boyfriend ever!" he whispered. I laughed.

**Schyler's Point of View**

I lay and stare at the ceiling. What was wrong with me? Did she have something that I didn't have? All these questions were buzzing in my mind. I get up out of bed and put a t-shirt on. I pick up my guitar, a pencil and a piece of paper. Is it cause' I'm ugly? Or maybe cause' I'm fat. Oh well got to finish this song.

**2 weeks later**

**Helana's Point of View**

The two weeks had gone by very quickly. Zack and Pheobie were a couple…I guess. We all stood in my living room. Bags packed and ready to go. We'd be gone for a while on Warp Tour. Pheobie sobbed in Zacky's arms. Only one month ago these two couldn't even stand the sight of each other. Did all my hard work go to waste? What ever happened to Schyler? Zack held Pheobie tighter.

"I'm so sorry you can't come but you got to finish the school year."

Brian rolled his eyes.

"Schools over on Friday you guys just don't want me to come." Tears rolled down her face.

"Okay, Pheobie you got to fucking suck it up," I gave her a ticked off look. She let go of Zacky and stood up straight.

"Okay, just promise to call me," She wiped the tears away from her face. Zacky looked at her and smiled.

"Don't be stupid," she smiled back "Of course I'm going to call you." With that Zack gave Pheobie one last sickening kiss and we left.

**Johnny's Point of View**

**warped tour**

It was 3 more bands until us. I sat next to Zack drinking a red bull.

"…and just for shits and giggles…" Zack continued his joke. "I ate it" The entire group of people we were hanging out with roared with laughter.

"Oh my fucking God, that's a good one." Zacky froze as he noticed the uncomfortably familiar voice. He turned around to look into the eyes of the one and only: Schyler. We were all silent as he stared at her confused.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his voice almost split.

"Well my band Sinister Sacrifice is here too..." she smiled with conceit, "This is our 3rd year." Everybody's mouths dropped, even Helana's. I guess there was more to Schyler than we all knew. "Well good luck." she gave Zack an evil little smile and bounced off. Silence.

on stage

"We're gone in the black of the night," Matt belted the words to our song Second Heartbeat out into the mike. Every note perfect.

"Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Brian did his little solo at the end and the crowd went wild.

**Narrator**

Back home things were not looking too well for Pheobie though. Without Brian, Helena or Zack Pheobie found it very hard to control her alcoholism. She was stealing money to buy beer and acting out. Her parents kept wondering where there wonderful daughter had disappeared to. One night they found Pheobie in the living room of their house passed out on the floor from alcohol poisoning. Her parents knew they had to act fast and they put Pheobie in a 3 month rehab program. Pheobie was devastated and barley ever got to talk to Zack. When she did they were just short conversations. Both the teens could feel that they were slowly slipping away from one another. Soon enough Pheobie got over her alcoholism. She learned how to manage her addiction and was able to go home. Deep in her heart she prayed that Zack's feelings for her hadn't changed.

**That night**

**Schyler's Point of View**

I sat next to Zacky on the grass. I finally got him to come talk to me in private.

"Zack…"

"What" he answered still looking at the star filled sky.

"Why did we brake up?" There was an awkward moment of soundlessness.

"Zack!!" Helana called from the tour van.

"Because we did." He began to get up but this answer wasn't good enough for me. I grabbed him and pulled him back down next to me. He looked me right in the eye. "No," He said and then got up.

Watch out for part 9!

I am having writer's block right now, I'm sorry I know this was vague and short but the next one will be A Lot better!

Copyright ©2007

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without the permission of Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved


	9. Chapter 9

**Seize the Day part 9**

**By: Princess Vengeance **

**Pheobie's Point of View**

**The day before the guys come home**

I sat at the table with my mother cutting out coupons. I know corny…but it was our mother daughter time and her little way of making me have less time to even look for beer. My mom was the best thing in the world to me. I'm really glad she's back cause when I look back on It I realize that I would have just gotten worse and eventually died.

**phone rings **

I got up to answer the phone.

"Hey baby" Zack's satisfying voice filled my ears.

"Hey Zack," I should have never said that. I should have said baby or honey or something because I just pissed my mom off. She didn't approve of Zack at all. Maybe it was his tattoos… his piercings? His rep…I really didn't know but she just did not like him. Zack and I talked on the phone for about 15 minutes when…

"Oh Zackkky Veee…" a girl laughed. Was that Schyler? I thought as the voice stuck to my brain. It was so familiar.

"Hey I got to go but I'll see you tomorrow." He laughed a little.

"Um…ok" I replied a little confused.

"K, baby I love you." Then the line went dead. Did he just hang up on me? A prick of jealousy hit me as I walked back over to the table.

"What happened?" my mother questioned concerned, looking at my face.

"Nothing," I said putting on a fake smile.

**Brian's Point of View**

I was the last to walk through Helana's door. Pheobie jumped into Zack's arms.

"How was it?" she asked. _If only she knew _I thought to myself as I closed the door. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah Zack had lots of fun Phebes" The words slipped out of my mouth and every one gave me a look of confusion. Except for Zack, he wasn't confused at all. He knew exactly what I was talking about. A mixed look of guilt, anger, and fear came across his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pheobie asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing…I just think he had the most fun out of all of us!" I smiled and every one relaxed. She may not know it now…but she will know what it feels like to get cheated on.

**Matt's Point of View**

I lay next to Helana in her bed. If her parents ever walked in they would probably shoot me. Back in grade school I used to be their favorite of all Helana's friends but I guess I wasn't good enough anymore. She ran her hand through my hair and smiled her white toothy smile. I kissed her one more time.

"Do you think Zack loves Pheobie as much as I love you?" She asked the question right out of the blue.

"No." my face went blank. All the guys in the band knew. I guess we forgot to tell out little merch girl about what's happening to her sister.

"No?" Her dark brown eyes shined in the sunlight.

"He's cheating on her." Helana just stared at me like a crazy person. And then she glared at me like a crazy person.

"What the fuck! And you didn't tell me??" She sat up and sounded angry. I didn't get a chance to reply because she got off the bed and took the sheets with her to the bathroom. Oh Helana.

**Narrator**

Pheobie rolled around in Zack's warm and spacious bed. She loved his house more than her own. She loved his family, his house, him. She was so in love. Pheobie randomly looked around. There were posters on the walls of bands like Metallica and Pantera. Decorative.

Just then, something caught her eye on the floor. Half hidden by a guitar magazine was gasp a condom wrapper. Zack and Pheobie didn't use condoms. They never did (this may creep you out but I know a lot of ppl don't since they have birth control but I don't support this concept. Protect yourself people!! Babies can change your life forever and HIV kills!!). What the fuck was this supposed to be. Pheobie's head began to get dizzy as she remembered the 5 cans of beer she had, and looked down on the wrapper.

"What's wrong?" Zack walked into the room fresh out of the shower.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he too stared at the wrapper.

"How could you?" Pheobie put two and two together. She didn't cry.

**Pheobie's Point of View**

I stared at him.

"What the fuck did I do to you Zack?" I shook my head as I began putting my clothes back on.

"No, Pheobie please just listen-" I cut him off.

"Who did you do it with?" He looked puzzled.

"What?"

"Who the hell did you cheat on me with Zack?" He didn't say anything. "You know what" I headed for the door. "Fuck you!" I slammed it behind me. I could hear him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Pheobie! wait!" But I didn't wait. I walked. I walked all the way home.

When I arrived I found Brian sitting on my couch with Jimmy. Looking at Brian is what did it. Now the tears came flowing out of my eyes.

"Brian I know you know." He looked at me emotionlessly but I knew.

"Know what?" He smiled. Jimmy looked concerned. He knew too.

"Who the hell did he cheat on me with?" I tried to calm my self down and choke the words out.

"Oh…He cheated on you with Schyler." An invisible arm came and socked me right in the chest.

"Thank you" I managed to say as I headed towards the stairs.

"You are so welcome." Brian replied. He loved every second of me suffering. Paying for the heartbreak I caused him.

**Zack's Point of View**

"Matt dude you got to help me" I begged Matt. We sat in my room just 2 hours after it all happened.

"So you can hurt her _again_?" I sighed. It wasn't like that. I only slept with her twice. And both times she practically raped me. The first was on warp tour she caught me off guard one night. The second was when some how…she got into my room. I managed to get a condom on but I couldn't stop her. I explained this all to Matt. He looked at me with a big grin.

"You are so full of shit, and that is the worst lie ever"

"I'm not lying!" I shouted back. And I wasn't. Pheobie meant the world for me. Never did I feel like this for a girl. It was always we dated, we had sex, and then we broke up. But not with Pheobie. She was someone I could actually picture having little mini-Zackys with.

"I'll see what I can do." Matt chuckled as he headed out the door. I was alone.

**Helana's Point of View**

Matt told me what Zack told him. I knew Zack was going to do it again.

"Please" Matt implored "I know she's your sister but tell her to give him one last chance." I sighed. If only I didn't love Matt so much.

**1 hour later**

I opened Pheobie's door and found her sitting on her couch beer can in hand.

"Pheobs, can we talk?" She kept away from looking me in the eye. I told her everything Matt told me Zack said. I told her my opinion, my thoughts, advice. I also told her to give Zack one last chance. I don't know how I can expect her to say yes but Matt could not say I didn't try. "One last chance Pheobie…"

Watch out for part 10!

Copyright ©2007

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without the permission of Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved


	10. Chapter 10

**Seize the Day 10**

**By: Princess Vengeance**

**Pheobie's Point of View**

My 17th birthday came and went. My first drive down Main Street came and went. 1 year sober came and went. Time came and went. Zack and I had made up once again and have been together faithfully for the past year. Now here I was, accepting my high school diploma from my principal. Out in the audience I could see my mom and dad smiling proudly at me. Helana sat with her now fiancé, Matt. Johnny, Jimmy and even Brian sat cheering and clapping for me. Then there was Zack, my life and my love. His grin wasn't his normal mischievous little evil smirk. Instead it was a pleased smile. It was now that I had graduated high school that I could finally live with Matt, Helana and Zack in their 3 bedroom apartment. I did it, I thought as I strolled down the stage.

**After the graduation**

**Zack's Point of View**

I sat on the bed as I watched her put her clothes away. I finally felt like we were together. We lived in the same house now and we were ready to start our lives together.

"Hey love birds, watcha doing?" Helana poked her head through the slightly opened door.

"Nothing yet…" I gave Pheobie a naughty little grin.

Helana laughed,

"Well don't get too excited" She headed back out the door as Pheobie hung the final shirt in the closet.

"Finally," she sighed and admired her empty suitcases "I can say I live here." I stood up and grabbed her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"I am so glad that I can finally say we're not sneaking around anymore," she stated softly. I carried her over to the bed.

**A Month Later**

**Helana's Point of View**

I sat at the diner table and watched Pheobie cry her eyes out.

"How can this happen?" she questioned miserably. "What if he doesn't want to keep it?" I thought about it. Pheobie was 3 weeks pregnant. "What about the band?" she covered her face in shame.

"May I get you ladies anything?" a waitress interrupted both of our thoughts.

"Um, no thank you." I almost whispered. The tall redheaded waitress walked away. "Baby, first of all don't cry," I tried to calm her down "Zack isn't going to just leave you to raise a baby alone." She gave me a painful look. I couldn't bear to see this happen to her. Because of Zack, Pheobie's heart was broken…many times. Because of Zack, Pheobie was an alcohol addict. Because of Zack, Pheobie was pregnant. Because of Zack, because of Zack…my head throbbed from thinking about Zack. "Well you have to tell him sooner or later…"

**Two Days Later**

**Narrator**

Pheobie sat on the bed, heart beating rapidly. Tears were still streaming down her face. Zack walked into the room.

"Baby, what's wrong why won't you talk to me?" His eyes filled with confusion. She looked back at him blankly. She was so afraid. Afraid of being a 17 year old mother. Afraid of disappointing her parents. Afraid of Zack leaving her. Afraid. The tears came down harder. Helana appeared at the door.

"She's pregnant."

Zack's expression was neither happy nor mad. He instead looked stunned. He buried his face in his hands for about 5 minutes. Then, he finally lifted his head back up,

"Are you going to keep it?" The whole room went silent.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Pheobie roared with anger. She stood up. "You must be fucking crazy if you think I am going to risk my life getting an abortion just because you can't man up!" She spat every word out with fire. Hormones. She stomped heavily out of the bed room. The door slammed.

"You know you're going to keep this baby," Helana said sternly as she sat next to Zack on the bed. "And you are not going to hurt her again." He sat staring at the wall for a few more minutes.

"I don't plan on it."

**Zacky's Point of View**

I walked into the living room to find Pheobie sobbing on the couch. I went over and hugged her.

"Baby, I didn't mean it as if I was going to leave you," He held her close. "I just wanted to know what you wanted to do." She cracked a weak little smile.

"No you didn't"

**8 months later**

**narrator**

Brian, Jimmy, Johnny and Zack all sat in the living room discussing their plan.

"So we're going to do this?" The guys had all planned to rob a local convenience store. Only one week until Pheobie was expected to give birth.

Brian had came up with an elaborate plan to rob the place and get Pheobie and the baby a bigger place to live. Being a rising rock star isn't glamorous and even with Pheobie working two jobs the couple still struggled to make ends meet. It took a while for Zack to go along with it but he finally agreed to Brian's plan. Zack looked up at the clock. Matt was still at work while Pheobie and Helana were out baby shopping. Johnny got the keys and headed out to the car.

As they neared the store they all put on our black ski-masks to complete the dark outfits.

**Jimmy's Point of View**

I grabbed my bat.

"Remember Johnny, have the car ready." He nodded his head. We were all over flowing with adrenaline. It's not as if we robbed a convenience store before.

Brian, Zack and I ran out of the car and into the open doors. Brian jumped over the counter and knocked the cashier out with the bat. Zack ran over to block the phone. Not many people were in the store. No one seemed to have a cell phone. Brian grabbed the bag filled with money.

"Oh shit the cops!" I shouted. We all headed for the back door. There was Johnny with the car. For once he didn't fuck everything up. I jumped into the car with Brian following after me. I pulled off my ski mask and looked at the bag filled with money.

"Where's Zack?" Brian asked looking around as we sped off. We both looked back just in time to see Zack get tackled to the ground by a police officer.

Watch Out for Part 11!

Copyright ©2007

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without the permission of Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved


	11. Chapter 11

**Seize the Day Part 11. Final PART!!**

**By: Princess Vengeance**

**Pheobie's Point of View**

I sat back in the living room chair. It had been a while since I had last heard from Zack. I picked up the remote and began switching through TV channels. 4...5...8...my hand freezes and my mouth drops.

"The suspect, Zack Baker was caught in the act while trying to break into and rob a convenience store. It is unknown if there were any accompanying suspects. He is being charged with..." I almost fainted. "This is Peter Snilpop signing off." I glared at the TV. With out even knowing tears where once again strolling down my face. So many tears.

**Zack's Point of View**

I sit on the hard floor of my jail cell, holding Pheobie's picture in my hand. I didn't care. I didn't care when I got hand cuffed. I didn't care when I was labeled on the local news as a thief. I didn't care when I got strip searched. It was when I had to call Pheobie and tell her that I was in jail that I cared. Knowing that even the money I helped to steal couldn't bail me out. To know that it was very possible that the first few years of my child's life would be spent fatherless.

"You have a visitor." The warden opened my cell. He re-handcuffed me and escorted me into the visiting area. There was Pheobie, on the other side of the inch think class. I picked up the phone.

"Why did you do this to me Zack? Why do I have to give birth to this baby alone?…Why are you always hurting me?" her voice was hoarse and tired.

"I just wanted what was best for you and the baby..." I trailed off.

"That's bullshit Zack, what's best for me and the baby does not involve you being behind bars." She rubbed her belly. I wished I could just touch her. Give her one more kiss.

"Pheobie please…" She then just snapped.

"It's your fault!" she slammed the phone down and headed for the door. The warden came back and escorted me to my cell.

**Pheobie's Point of View**

I rubbed my head. There were no more tears left to cry. I stopped at a red light; Green light. As I was about halfway down the street I noticed a bright, white glow getting closer and closer, faster and faster. Breath. Crash.

**Epilogue**

**6 years later**

Zack handed Matt the paper with the song he had written. He called it Seize the Day. It had been 3 years since Zack got out of jail and was able to meet his daughter Pheobie. She looked just like her mother. Cute, plump little cheeks, curly black hair, soft brown eyes. Helana named her. It had also been 5 years since Pheobie died that fateful night on her way home from visiting Zack at the jail.

**Zack's Point of View**

I will never understand how they were able to save the baby but not her. Save cute little curly haired, brown eyed, baby Pheobie but not her mother, Pheobie, my other half. Now that she was gone I'll never be complete.

"This is amazing," Matt marveled the song but he knew exactly why I had written it. Another one of my attempts to get closure. I would never get _closure _though. Not while knowing all the times I had betrayed, disappointed, manipulated, cheated on and hurt her. Never. I thought things over in my mind. Sure, I was engaged to a girl I loved…Gena…but she would never be able to take the place of Pheobie. She was now only in my memory… I had pictures of course but her smile haunted me.

When I finally do fall asleep at night though, I only find myself thinking. No more dreams. Only thinking and knowing that it was my fault.

**Matt's Point of View**

The lyrics were so deep. They sliced through me like a knife. There was only so much comforting I could do. Pheobie's death hit me hard and really made me realize that I have to hold Helana close. All I need is one stupid screw up and I could loose her; just as Zack had lost Pheobie.

Every time I looked over at Pheobie (baby Pheobie)…I well thought of Pheobie. She didn't deserve to die like that. Hit by a drunk driver. How ironic. No matter how much she loved alcohol she never drank and drove. Never. I sat there next to Zack, the song in my hand. I stared at him…

**Helana's Point of View**

I sat and rubbed my round belly as I stared at a picture of Pheobie. I cried. The last time I cried for Pheobie was at her funeral. We were all dressed in black standing around her white, flower lined casket. I held her daughter in my hand as I looked blankly at her lifeless cold body.

I had to get therapy to cope. Days went by. Days turned into weeks, weeks to months...years. I was married now and pregnant with Matt's second child. How could life be so cruel? I'm not a good person. Neither was Pheobie but all the same she did not deserve to die. I always blame Zack and I always will. He is still one of my best friends but I will never be able to look at him the same way. I wonder how different my life would be now if only he hadn't taken the "bitch" out for a snack at 7/11. Then maybe she would still be alive. Then we could go on the guys' tours together. She would have seen them get famous. She could have been with me for Tokyo and England. Then I would be happy. Then I would not be an only child. Then I'd still have Pheobie.

**Brian's Point of View**

People probably think that Zack and Helana are the only ones hurting for Pheobie. But they aren't. I'm the one who will always be plagued with guilt. Knowing that if I never thought up that stupid plan…she would still be here. I still loved her and my heart was already broken. It just died the day I found out she was gone.

¯¯¯ If you're a real A7X fan you'll get this ¯¯¯

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost its empty and cold without you here to many people to ache over

Trials in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you there

Please tell me what we have is real.

The End

Copyright ©2007

Princess Vengeance™

No part of this FanFic may be reproduced or copied by any means without the permission of Princess Vengeance™ All Rights Reserved


End file.
